Still Time
by narrizan
Summary: A Dragon slumbers...but is he really asleep.


Disclaimer: "Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki: Reload, Saiyuki: Gaiden" and all of its characters were created by Kazuya Minekura. They belong to her and are used without prior permission. No monetary profit is made through this story.

Dedication: For Attiqah Gensui, Ditch Gospel(Happy Birthday my dear!) and Seagull who are always encouraging. I hope this is worthy of their belief in me.

Still Time. _By Zan_

_There is nothingness and Time is shifting but in the same instance, still. A black void, yet it is not all a oneness, for I am aware of colour. _

_I? Am I a who? Or… am I a what? I have thought. This expanse of nothingness is so vast that it stretches beyond what mind is aware off. Is this a time out of mind? Mine? Am I consciousness or have I consciousness? The emptiness is a swirl of indigo… and black… scarlet…, black…, aurum…, and green… and pinpoints of light flying past, on undefined paths towards infinitesimal destinations. There is no order. Is this how it is supposed to be?_

"No it is not, and yes." _Is that a thought? Is it mine? It does not 'feel' like mine, but is familiar, all the same._

"It is, but not" _Riddles? Just to add into the jumble of confusion. Are you another presence?_

"I am. You." _So, whom does that make me? So, are we a single entity with separate presences? Are we many with one thought?_

"I am who you will be." _I acknowledge you then. Why are we here?_

"I… am not sure." _Where is here?_

"You are not born yet. You may say this is how you start life. Yours… ours" _Is this then, the Universe?_

"It is in a manner of speaking."…

"You are not yet fully sentient." _No, but I am seeing, feeling and hearing thought. How are you here?_

"I am asleep" _Rest. Am I resting too? _

"Yes, you are growing, changing and need your rest for strength. The strength you need to grow." _What are you? _

"I am ancient. You have yet to start life… "_ I understand I think. I have to watch and see. Wait and learn. Are you here to teach me?_

"I am not sure of my purpose here yet."

"I am not sure how or why I am here. You have a long time here in the Dreaming. Use it well."

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

For millennia, four large elongated spheres sit in settings made for precious stones. They were indeed gems; these eggs were smooth, shining and luminescent. They pulsed with an inner life force. The sons of the Sea Dragon had each a duty to perform and a destiny to fulfil. The colour of each Hatchling denoted its eventual Rank and duty. Aquamarine and sapphire blue, first born was the Spiritual Dragon, Master of Storms and Bringer of Rain. The sparkle of emerald and peridot, was to be the Dragon of Land and Stream, Guardian of the Earth. Topaz and garnet red, the Treasure Dragon, Keeper of the Secrets and the Hoard came next. Pearl white and grey jade, the Celestial Dragon, Protector of Heaven and Commander of its Armies, this was the last. **They** would be the last of the dragons.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

In amongst the reeds on the river there is a nest. In this nest at rest is a most wondrous creature. You may be forgiven for thinking it a snake. However, this is no ordinary serpent. Firstly, the milky white colour would set it apart from the others. Looking closer you would notice its lidded crimson eyes, and the silver white scales and you would probably swear that it had fine whiskers. He swims in the river and slithers across the fields. He observes and tries to avoid capture. For captivity means certain death.

When it sleeps, it dreams. In so doing, he hears again the familiar voice. He has come to know it as his own but cannot explain its presence. It whispers to him about life, the histories of Man and never directly speaks of the life he has lived. If there is a forewarning on how the young water serpent should live his life, he is not sure for the older Dragon is cryptic. So then he only listens and goes on as he feels he should. He only knows right and wrong and cannot live any other way. This serpentine form would be his for another five hundred years so he feels he has time to think on it.

"In this form you will spend your life under heaven and learn about the race of men"_ I have only ever known the Western Ocean, realm of my Exalted Father. I have seen these men. They are odd._

"Aha! You must learn as much as you can" _Why? I will not have to deal with these creatures._ Even as he thinks it, he detects the snort of amusement in the other.

"You have to see that these creatures are moved by such things as feelings and need." _Do they not each have a duty and destiny? I only know purpose. _

"We are born of duty into duty. They are not like us." _Yes, so I have seen. _

"You have to learn the ways of king and commoner, the kind and corrupt." _There are others that do not belong to the race of men. They seem to be tolerant of one another. Are they not equal? _

"They are the Youkai. They live with Man in relative harmony. For now..." He pauses and ponders his next question. _What is Heaven like?_

"It is where Gods play at being gods." _Is it as beautiful as our home?_

"No there is no colour. Everything is hazy sunshine; there are never any storms, thunder or lightning. Someone said to me once; unchanging." _Unchanging…? That is an odd word._

"Yes they were an odd deity." He wants to know more but instinctively he knows there will be no more questions until later.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

The situation in Heaven remained unchanged for more than a thousand years. The rank you hold as Celestial Protector and Commander of the Western Army can shield you only so much when change does come banging on your door and you open it to come face to face with a sword to your throat. The permanent light only make the shadows deeper and that much darker and Sakura scented breezes disguise the stench of stagnancy. You learn that Gods and men are not that different after all. However, all that you can do is your duty. Even when it means you have to stand down and do nothing. There were four retreating backs, taking the only light with them and leaving you in darkness. _Surely, there must have been at least a rebel once in dragon lore._

"Probably… We do not speak of those who turn their backs on duty."_ Now is not the time. Do you have any advice for me now?_

"I am not at liberty to tell you such things. What you do is what you do." _Surely, this is my hour of greatest need. Is this what I must learn? That duty does not always feel the right thing to do. My instinct tells me that this is wrong. Wrong, I tell you. _

"I can only do what I was born to do." _So, must I_.

"Ahh… this will indeed be interesting." _Indeed_.

For a fleeting moment just as you were only minutes ago, you salute yourself. As if in a mirror, in Man-God form to an image of a great white dragon with sleek silvery opalescent scales.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Sometimes when Hakuryu sleeps, he dreams. He thinks he hears voices; a single voice really. He sees images that he feels he should know, but cannot quite place. Always they are gone when he wakes. As if the bright light of day chases the ghosts of a time past, away. So, he lets the voice have its say and speak to itself. Whether that is a conscious decision on Hakuryu's part, he certainly does not know it. For the memory of it has escaped him.

"I know you hear me, but you are not allowed the recollection of me." _Snuffle_.

"I apologise, for none of you are allowed that luxury." _Twist, turn and squirm_.

"I have my doubts about the Marshall though. For he is wise and canny" _Stre-e-etch_.

"Do your best my little dragonet. You still are the Celestial Protector and even if your Army is of two, they are still yours." _Kyuu_.

"Did they seriously think they could resign their commissions so easily?" _Snort_!

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Hakuryu shifts in his sleep and snorts, fitfully.

"Hey, Hakkai, I think Hakuryu is having a bad dream."

"It's alright Goku." Hakkai's kindly smile reassures the teen, even as the light glints off the surface of the eye-glass eerily.

"Everybody dreams. Even dragons"

"Yeah the monk here dreams of shooting me. You dream of food, and Hakkai dreams of … er" Gojyo's voice loses momentum for a second. "Yeah He dreams of never having to drive ever again!" For, Gojyo has an inkling of what Hakkai may dream. Only an inkling though. For all their sakes Gojyo will not say it aloud. For no one, should have to sleep with the pall of such darkness, but Hakkai is Hakkai.

"Yeah, if Hakuryu is having a nightmare, he's probably dreaming that you're eatin' him or something."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Somewhere, somewhen; in a mirror-still lake, deep and wide a Great White Dragon slumbers and is silent for the moment. Though his mind waits and watches. He weighs instinct and duty and still cannot decide how the pans should sit. He wonders if the world would ever be set to rights again. Thus, he waits.

_Fin_

Author's notes:

Some of the morphological information pertaining to dragons and dragon nature have been researched from the book "Dragons, A Natural History" by Dr Karl Shuker.


End file.
